


And so you become the moon

by ItsuwariSekia



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Mondo messed up, Sad Chihiro, death of a star and moon, kikuo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsuwariSekia/pseuds/ItsuwariSekia
Summary: And so mondo becomes a moon while chihiro becomes the star in the sky
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 4





	And so you become the moon

I ran out in the cold snowy day I'm just so weak I probably had ruin are friendship from being so weak I ran far away from the school I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore I just want to be manly and not weak " chihiro were are you ?!" I can hear mondo yell out but I just kept on running it was very cold that I felt like my skin was becoming blue and then I past out on the snow and all I can see are Yuki onna jumping up and down and my vision disappeared and I can't move,I can't feel anything, I can't even yelll , mondo was running out in the cold looking for chihiro he felt bad about what he said to her and yet he set her live in danger cause she ran out in the freezing weather it was snowing and what worse is that a blizzard might happen and he didn't want him or chihiro to freeze to death cause he knows him and chihiro dies that Ishimaru will cry his head off cause we have are own special friendship and we care about each other so much and that why I most find her and take her back to the school or she will..................." CHIHIRO!" I yelled out as I ran to her body I placed my hand on her and all I could feel is cold death,but she can't be dead right? No I thought to myself as I picked her up and was carrying her back but while I was trying to go back to the school,the blizzard happened it was so cold but I cannot give up I most reach the school I can't just let some snow bring me down my face was turning blue it was so cold and it was so hard to see yet I fell down on top of chihiro body but I cannot give I don't want to die like this but I'm so tired and I can't feel anything my eyes were suddenly close and all I can see is darkness cold dark, then suddenly I felt something luke warm on my back and it was her chihiro shining like a star she was very warm like I was in a pocket and I look around and were in the sky I have become the moon while she become the star in the sky and all We did was play in the sky like nothing happened and then I suddenly fell into hell it hurted so much it was taunting me I could hear voices in my head calling me a dirty brother killer I could not make it stop I was crying my heart out I will it would stop reminding me of that accident, I was begging to the voice to stop it but it won't stop and I heard another voice in my head and it was her she was telling me it not real and I could no longer hear the bad voice and all I could hear was hers and it was beautiful and I embraced my self and I was warming her up too we were sleeping but it felt like we were awake but all we could do is play ,sleep, and cry in the sky as we seen are own cold bodies being covered in snow but we were happy that we are in peace and no longer in pain are souls has become the moon and the star in the sky we are happy right but why do I feel like something wrong I could feel a pain in my chest and it hurts so much I felt like there was something pumping my chest I could feel oxygen coming in and out of my mouth was I coming back to life no it can't because no one knows were we are at and a blizzard is happening so it was impossible for me to come back to life and my vision was faithing away and all I could see is chihiro waving at me but I don't want to be alive without her I yelled out for her " CHIHIRO GRABE MY HANDS " I cried out but she cried and smiles at me innocently " please don't cry please don't die for me " she said as she was crying and disappearing and all I could hear now is " BRO PLEASE WAKE UP DON 'T DIE ON ME" Ishimaru cried out in a very worried voice I look around and I was in a hospital and all I could see was makoto ,Sakura,kirigirl,and hina including a crying Ishimaru I looked on the other side of the room and I see chihiro on the bed with a blanket covering her I tried to get up but I ended up falling on my bed Ishimaru cried and yell at me again " don't get up your still cold and your body is weak but don't worry you will get better soon!" He said as he was trying to be positive but end crying again and that when I ask the question " Is chihiro alive and is she ok !" I said as we all my voice but everyone went quiet expect for Ishimaru who is still crying hina looks at me with a sad face " she didn't make it the doctor tried there best but her heart was no longer beating and we were along able to save you" she said sadly I wanted to cry so badly but I remember chihiro telling me not to cry but I cannot help it,if only I didn't hurt her feelings and said that she was weak then this would never happen and there nothing I could do about she was gone forever and I can't just rest knowing that it was my fault she die and now I have to live with the guilt knowing that I was the cause of her death just like my brother them but if I have to keep on living for you then I will for you

My shining star .


End file.
